Friend Fiction ! Andy x Tony
by ShipMasteru
Summary: This is where Tony and Andy finally realize their feelings for each other ;)
YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE ANDY X TONY LEMON! There isn't really "lemony" evidence but everyone in my group of friends ship them (except themselves but I think Tony's totally into it). BTW, I haven't read any fanfic on yaoi lemons so don't blame me if this is bad, blame my taste in lemons.

Seriously, there were so many writer blocks when I was writing this lemon. Sorry, traffic was slow.

WARNING! THIS FANFIC INCLUDES SEX, SICK BURNS, AND ADULT LANGUAGE IF YOU ARE A CHILD OR NOT A PERVERT DO NOT READ!

It was an ok evening and Andy, Tony, and Dy were at their school, Asian Pride High School, where everyone's asian and they always eat rice or sushi for lunch. It was lunch break and Tony was hoping to come out of the closet and confess his feelings for Andy, hoping he will return the feelings. Tony had asked Andy to meet him in the boy's bathroom at lunch break before they had to go to their classes in the morning.

It was finally time to confess.

Andy arrived at the restroom to see Tony already waiting for him. "Sup, what'd you want, Tony?" Andy asked, oblivious to the anxiety in Tony's face. You see, Andy also had a crush on Tony. They were both pretty good at hiding their feelings towards each other. Andy was just too scared to confess.

"I just wanted… to say… t-that… I" Tony starts. "I swear Tony, if you need me to support you again that's a no because I'm tired of support," Andy said. "No, I don't need you to support me again! I just wanted to tell you that I love you!" Tony yelled, not being able to keep hiding in the closet any longer.

Andy froze, not know what to react that his best friend and crush had just confessed that he also loved him. "I-I… Feel the same way…," Andy said, smiling like an idiot (or like the idiot he is! OHHH! SICK BURN! SICK BURN!). Tony stood there in complete shock and Andy took that chance and smacked his lips onto Tony's.

With Tony still being in shock he just stood there while Andy kissed him. Over time the shock faded any and Tony too closed his eyes and began returning the love. They both were gentle but passionate. Tony licked Andy's bottom lip, begging to go inside and explore his wet cavern. Andy decides to tease him a little and shuts his mouth.

Tony, a little bit annoyed at the denial, decided to go in forcefully. His hand traced down into Andy's pants and started to rub his… Asian Pride.

Andy gasped at the sudden pleasure going through him, and Tony took that chance and slipped his wet muscle into Andy's mouth. Their tongues started to wrestle and Tony won and he moved his tongue all over Andy's mouth. After every inch of Andy's mouth had been explored they separated for some much needed air.

After they caught their breath Andy pushed Tony into the wall, holding his hands above his hands and kissed down his neck. Groans and moans came from Tony and he trailed his hands through Andy's black hair.

Tony and Andy both took their shirts off and revealed their stomaches. (Don't imagine a six-pack. That's definitely not what it looks like. Imagine a skinny ass asian boi's stomach.)

Tony began kissing Andy while he unbuckled both of their belts. All that was left was their (totally manly) boxers.

They continued kissing, moaning, and groaning until Tony took off his boxers. His stick already hard from their previous actions. Tony snaked his hands to Andy's hip, pulling down his boxers as well. Andy wrapped his hand on Tony's erect member and caressed it slowly. A soft moan escaped Tony's lips as he did so.

Tony wrapped his arms around Andy's neck and lead him to one of the big stalls in the boy's restroom, still moaning. Andy stopped caressing Tony's member and roamed his body. They began kissing again. Teasing, tongue, everything until they parted, both panting and needing air.

Tony pushed Andy to the wall holding both of his hands above his head. He began grinding his naked body on Andy. He whispers in a seductive tone in Andy's ear, "What do you want to do now?" Andy's face reddened and the question and couldn't help but let a moan escape when Tony nibbled on his ear.

"I-I… W-want you!" he said with a deep shade of red on his face and in-between moans. Tony chuckles at him and flips Andy over.

Tony, now facing Andy's back, decided to be a tease. He held his rod at the entrance of Andy's anus, but didn't go in.

"T-Tony, d-don't tease me like that,"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I… Want you… Inside me!"

Andy moaned louder, his face even more red. Tony made an evil smirk and slowly inserted his pride into Andy.

"Oh! Fuck! Tony!" Andy yelled. Tony leaned down to Andy's right ear. "Shh," he commanded seductively, sending shivers down Andy's spine. Andy bit his bottom lip to hush the continuous moans.

Tony became thrusted harder and harder into Andy's anus. Andy's small moans became louder again. After a while Tony came with Andy right behind him.

"T-Tony… I'm coming!" Andy exclaimed. And before they knew it they both came and collapsed onto the ground. Coincidentally, that very bathroom stall was where they had thrown their clothes. Their sweaty bodies hugging each other while still panting.

"You know… you're pretty good," Andy started. All of a sudden, Dy came into the bathroom hoping to masturbate without anyone knowing. His head poked through the slightly opened bathroom stall and his eyes swept over the situation.

Tony and Andy still had no idea he was their and continued their conversation. "Good at what?" Tony asked with a smirk. (GOOD AT DISAPPOINTING ME! Jk Andy, you're not that bad. Dy's the one that usually disappoints me. If it's not it's either you or Tony. :3) "GAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dy interrupted.

The two jerked their heads towards the noise and picked up their clothes to their Asian Prides. The flustered faces of the two were enough to make anyone laugh. "Shut up, Dy! You were probably here to masturbate in the first place!" Andy accused. "Oh shit, how'd they know," Dy mumbled to himself. "I CALLED IT!" Andy exclaimed.

They all laughed despite their awkward situation. "I'll make you a deal," Andy said to Dy in a voice that a business man would use. "If you don't tell anyone about this then I will buy you all of the ultimate skins of league."

Dy pretended to think about this, but in his head he was squealing like the disappoint he is. "I guess that would work," Dy said slowly. The faces Andy and Tony were making were priceless and they almost jumped up in excitement. "You should probably get dressed now. Lunch is almost over," Dy said and with a dick move sped away to tell the whole Skype group that Tony and Andy… Just fucked.

AND THAT ENDS MY LEMON! I hope you perverts enjoyed it :3 I believe this is my second I've publicly written to share to the world.

Also, Audrey I TOTALLY AM RESEARCHING! I'M NOT JUST LOOKING UP FANFIC OR HOT ANIME GUYS! IT'S HARD TO FIND THE RIGHT PICTURE! Jeez, no one appreciates my work.


End file.
